The Thing
Ben Grimm, referred to as "the Thing", is a character from Marvel Comics and one of The Fantastic Four. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Thing vs Colossus (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong VS The Thing * The Thing vs. Garnet (Completed) * The Thing VS Hulk (Completed) * The Thing VS Knuckles (Completed) * Solomon Grundy VS The Thing (Completed) * Iron Golem vs The Thing * The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Thing VS. Badrock Battles Royale * Fantastic Four Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Golem (Monster Ranchers) * Regirock (Pokémon) * Saitama (One Punch Man) History Born from a Jewish family in New York City's Lower East Side, Benjamin Jacob Grimm won a scholarship to Empire State University alongside his childhood best friend Reed Richards where they met their future enemy Victor Von Doom. Soon after, Grimm enlisted in the SEALs before becoming an unofficial assistant to Reed in an experiment to confirm the evolution on life on Earth was influenced by cosmic rays with the assistance of the Storm siblings. However, it result with Ben being pelted by space debris while fully exposed to cosmic rays compared to the others as he is trapped in a form that ostracizes him from most of society with Reed hoping to find a way to restore his friend to normal. Death Battle Info After being subjected to cosmic rays, S.H.I.E.L.D. classifying him as a level 8, Ben's body was the most altered of the Fantastic Four as his entire body composed of an organic rock-like material with greatly increased toughness and density. It also gave Ben Superhuman Strength (lifting a 100 ton fire truck), Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability (surviving being hit by a truck while virtually immune to fire), Superhuman Sensory Adaptation, and his aging ceased. In a fight, before becoming the Thing, Ben is uniquely gifted in the art of hand-to-hand combat that tends to be a rather loose brawling technique consisting of collegiate wrestling techniques, boxing and jujutsu. Ben also has extreme willpower and will not back down from a fight. Ben's military training made him an exceptionally skilled and experienced pilot as well as an astronaut. Feats * One of Hulk's sparring partners. * While a member of the Fantastic Four, Ben has also been in the West Coast Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. * Has defeated Namor the sub-mariner in AVX: VS #1. * Crushed a truck just by touching the front of the truck * Created A Wooden Clubhouse By Using Steel Bars * Lifted Up A Rollarcoaster Ride And Used it to stop a waterfall * Broke down a Iron Wall simply by pushing it * Can Create a cave by punching mountains or rocks * Jumped underneath a elevator and lifted it up * Trapped Someone In Their Own surf board and threw him away * Lifted Three Big Elephants Like A Tower * Has Lifted And Carried a Carnival ride Even More impressively Than Venom. * Broke A Lion’s Teeth by letting the lion bite his hand * Caught A Giant Ape In a Net and wrapped it up in the net * Stopped A Train by holding it in the front with his hands which broke the train track * Lifted Up a train track causing the rollercoaster to lead to him * One Shotted The Hulk just by One Punch * One Shotted a living black hole with one punch Flaws * Can be harmed by Adamantium. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:20th Century Fox Characters